Personal protective equipment of various sorts has been around for many years. Familiar examples include such things as helmets, back supports, gloves, safety glasses, knee braces, mouth guards, and ankle wraps. Certain occupations and sports participation necessitate the use of personal protective equipment. Although certain advances have been made in the field with the advent of space age materials such as carbon fiber and memory foam replacing some of the older materials developed before the 1960s, there still remains a need for continued improvement as evidenced by the alarming number of occupational and sports injuries still occurring. The present invention features a synthetic neck muscle system for minimizing a risk of an injury, when worn by a wearer.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.